The Young Lady
by placid wind
Summary: Lady Amira of Kennan (Cleon's sister!) is the youngest lady to ever be presented at court. See what happens as she makes friends with some the pages, and enimies out of others. PG for now. R/R please!


**The Young Lady  
  
Chapter One: Stairs and Meetings**  
  
**Disclaimer: **All I own is any characters you don't recognize, and the plot. The rest belong to the great, wonderful, talented author, Tamora Pierce.  
  
I can't believe I'm about to be presented at court! Lady Amira of Kennan exclaimed. She could hardly contain her excitement. Being only thirteen, she was going to be the youngest to ever be presented at The Tortallian Court. At age seven, Amira's parents had sent her off to the convent for no apparent reason, so she had started her training early.  
  
It'll just be a few minutes, lady, said the chief herald, who was mildly impressed by her. As young as she was, she had the aura of someone older. She had always been mature for her age. In a gown of light purple satin with silver trim, Amira looked very pretty indeed. Her curly red brown hair was styled simply; just pinned up at the sides.  
  
Amira sighed. A few minutes with no book to read always seemed so long. She loved to read, and did so all the time. For her, it was a good thing to pass the time, as she became impatient easily.  
  
The chief herald chuckled. You'll be going down those stairs any minute now.  
  
she stuttered.  
  
Of course, lady. The Great Stairs.  
  
Oh, yes. The stairs. she remarked, horrified. How could she have forgotten the stairs! _Oh, no,_ she thought. _How will I ever manage?_  
  
Amira was immensely frightened of stairs and heights. She had been ever since she had fallen down the stairs at the convent and broken her arm.  
  
_I'll have to manage,_ she decided. _Anyway, I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad.  
_  
You're on, said the chief herald teasingly. She smiled nervously as she stepped though the curtain and heard the herald call, Lady Amira of Kennan.  
  
Amira put on her best fake smile to hide her nervousness and started down the stairs.  
  


~*~  
  


Watching his little sister walking down those stairs, Cleon of Kennan though he would burst with pride. He hadn't seen his sister for six years, and he noticed that she had certainly grown up. He dared to think she looked even three years older than her age of thirteen. Mind you, she was short. Only about five feet. But she still seemed a lot older than thirteen. As Amira finished the stairs, Cleon wanted to yell out, That's my sister!!! but knew better than to. For one, he would probably get told off later by Master Oakbridge, their protocol teacher, or by Lord Wyldon, the training master. Also, Amira would kill him. He knew she took the whole thing very seriously. According to her letters, and the ones from from the head priestess, she excelled at all the embroidery and dancing stuff.  
  
As Cleon looked at Amira, he noticed that she looked relieved and out of breath after getting off the staircase. _Oh, yes, _thought Cleon as he remembered the contents of one of her many letters. _I forgot about her fear of stairs. Yeah, she fell down some when she was ten or so. I hope she's okay. I'm sure she is, though. I don't think anything can phase my sis when she's determined.  
  
_And determined she was. Even though her heart was beating rapidly and her head was spinning as she descended, descend she did. With a smile on her face, too.  
  
_Phew, _she thought as she took the last step. _I thought I was a goner for sure. I am _so _glad that's over.  
  
_As she looked around she saw her brother Cleon. He was talking to three boys and a girl. He caught her eye and waved. She smiled and ran to him.  
  
Cleon! It is so good to see you! she said as she gave her brother a big hug.  
  
Likewise, sis, he said, returning the hug.  
  
Who are your friends?  
  
Oh, sorry. Amira this is Nealan of Queenscove, Prosper of Tameran, Keladry of Mindelan, and Balduin of Distart. Everyone, this is my little sister, Am- Lady Amira of Kennan, said Cleon formally as the pages bowed and Amira curtsied.  
  
Of course I've heard of all of you, said Amira. So much about Kel, Neal and Prosper. But not much about Page Balduin, I think.  
  
Balduin said. I am not in the company of your brother often, Lady Amira. But we are friends, if not close.  
  
I see, replied Amira. Well, I hope we shall be friends as well. And it's Amira, please.  
  
As it's Balduin, he smiled at Amira.  
  
She smiled back and asked, Are you a fourth year page as well?  
  
No, actually.  
  
Really? But you're just as big as Cleon!  
  
Yes, bigger in fact. I am fourteen, but I started my knight's training a year late.  
  
Ah, I see.  
  
I, also started my training late, said Neal. I am sixteen, but only a second year. he sighed dramatically.  
  
Amira giggled softly while the others fought to keep from bursting out with laughter.  
  
said Amira. May I call you Kel?  
  
Please call me Kel, she replied.  
  
I've heard so much about you from Cleon, I really wanted to talk to you about your decision. Wanting to become a knight I mean.  
  
exclaimed Kel.   
  
I think it's absolutely wonderful! Having another Lady Knight! We females are mostly only thought of as delicate flowers. It's great that you want to be a knight!  
  
You really think so? You think I can succeed?  
  
Of course I do! I'd love to watch you train sometime.  
  
That won't be too hard once we start up again. I'm flattered.  
  
exclaimed Cleon. Our Kel? Flattered? Well, my pearl. Should we send you off to the convent tonight?  
  
Everyone else laughed as Kel glared at him. That made him and the people laughing shut up.  
  
After the feast as Amira made her way to her new room in the castle, she was still giggling slightly. The boys had such a sense of humor! They had joked around the whole night, and only Kel's glares would stop them. For a few minutes anyway.  
  
_I think this won't be too bad, _she thought to herself as she got ready for bed. As she snuggled in her bed, she fell asleep, happy on how well her first night in the castle had turned out.  
  
  
A/N- My first Tamora Pierce fic! Yay! Hope you liked it! Please review, but try to be nice ^-^. If you review I'll update! Let's try for five, shall we?  
If you're an EFC fan, check out my other fic Wizards... Will They Ever Learn?


End file.
